1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for garment protection; and more particularly, to a removably attached, heat resistant, flexible button protector that slips over and protects one or more groups of buttons on articles of clothing during laundering, dry-cleaning and hot ironing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to protect buttons on articles of clothing during laundering, dry-cleaning and hot ironing operations has been long recognized. It is particularly acute with commercial laundering services, where loss, breakage and degradation of buttons result in significant costs, and delays fulfilling orders. Button degradation includes chipping and partial breakage, chemical attack and discoloration of buttons composed of plastic material, as well as heat damage causing melting, warping and the like. In many cases, buttons have unique shapes and sizes, and cannot be readily matched. With more expensive articles of clothing, which are imported, it is practically impossible to match broken or damaged buttons since offshore button manufacturers are generally unavailable to provide replacements.
Button breakage and protection problems have been previously addressed by the art. The approaches employed for this purpose include: a) use of button materials that are more stable against chemical attack and heat resistance, with good strength and fracture toughness properties; and b) use of enclosing devices (typically rigid, non-flexible solid structures) around buttons during the laundering, dry-cleaning and ironing operations. Numerous patents disclosing enclosures and pouches for button protection are extant in the art.
Attempts to improve the strength, chemical resistance and or heat resistance of the buttons, themselves, have been disclosed. Traditionally buttons were constructed from mother of pearl, which exhibits good strength properties, chemical resistance and heat resistance properties. Manufacture of mother of pearl buttons is labor intensive, and buttons thus made cannot be easily colored. Metallic buttons have been used, due to their strength and heat resistance properties; but tend to corrode when subjected to successive laundering operations. Polymeric materials used for button construction range from thermoplastics to thermosets. Thermoplastic materials are easily molded; but suffer from low heat resistance. Thermosets discolor and become brittle, causing them to chip or break when subjected to heat. In general, thermoplastic resins include acrylic polymers, while thermosets include polyesters. Ceramic buttons using partially stabilized zirconia or alumina have been employed, and the strength and fracture toughness, chemical inertness and heat resistance of ceramic buttons is well documented.
A first group of patents teach using diverse materials for construction of buttons, including metal, plastic fabric or ceramic rather than removable button protectors. In U.S. Pat No. 4,580,320, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,500, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,711, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,934, the button head material is selected for ornamental purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,136 discloses constructing a button head from ceramic material to increase its resistance to deterioration from heat and chemical attack. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,816 the button head includes a coating composed of a silicone elastomer that provides a “soft-to-the-touch’ feel, while protecting the underlying metal button head from corrosion.
A second group of patents discloses encasing the buttons to increase ornamental appeal or provide protection during laundering, dry-cleaning or hot ironing procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 502,201 discloses a rigid, non-flexible, button cover, which slides over a button to improve its appearance and provide ornamental value. The button cover does not protect the button during laundering, dry-cleaning or hot ironing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,723 discloses ornamental rigid, non-flexible, button covers that improve the appearance of fabric, plastic or bone buttons. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,349 discloses a flexible plastic sheet made from polyethylene or nylon. The plastic sheet protects buttons during laundering. Due to the plastic's low temperature capability the sheet cannot tolerate harsh solvents of dry-cleaning, or withstand a hot ironing operation. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,388, a hinged rigid non-flexible box composed of thermoplastic material encases a button during laundering. Due to its non-flexible property and large size the box prevents hot ironing and steam pressing operations. In addition, the themoplastic box material cannot withstand the heat produced during ironing, or tolerate the chemical attack caused by dry-cleaning solvents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,336 discloses a button cover that provides ornamental value. No protection is provided to the button during laundering, dry-cleaning or hot ironing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,731 discloses a button cover having the form of a rigid, non-flexible box. The button cover is, optionally, made from precious metals, and improves the appearance of the button. It is not intended to protect the button during laundering, dry-cleaning or hot ironing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,791 to Hardin discloses a clothing button guard having the form of a cup shaped container. A cylindrical side of the cup is provided with a slit to slip the guard over a button. The guard is capped, and is intended to protect the button during laundering. In practice, however, the slit tends to allow dry-cleaning fluids to chemically attack the button. Moreover, the rigid, non-flexible, bulky button guard prevents hot ironing or steam pressing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,285 discloses button cover having a box construction, and adapted to be slid over a button. This box cover is employed for ornamental purposes, being made from precious metals with gem stone decorations. The rigid, non-flexible bulky button cover is not used to protect the button during laundering or dry-cleaning, and its bulky size and rigid non-flexible construction impede hot ironing or steam pressing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,951 discloses a device for covering and concealing buttons, in which a plastic sliceable cylindrical box construction snaps over a button. The device is cosmetic in nature and does not function as a button protector during laundering, dry-cleaning or hot ironing operations. Due to the large opening through which the button is inserted, laundry and dry-cleaning chemicals can easily enter the box interior, wherein they chemically attack the button, degrading its appearance. Moreover, the large, bulky size of the box, and the thermoplastic material from which it is constructed, prevent hot ironing and steam pressing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,417 discloses a detachable button protector having the form of a hinged cylindrical box, with hinge and snapping regions located on a cylindrical surface designed to snap over one or more buttons. The device protects buttons from breakage, and is said to be used during a laundering operation. A plurality of holes on the periphery of the cylinder vent the central cavity. The holes allow entry of harsh chemicals, typically dry cleaning and laundering ingredients, which chemically attack the button. The bulky box impedes hot ironing and steam pressing operations.
A third group of patents relates to elastomeric pouches and containers. None of these patents teach using an elastomeric pouch or container to provide a button protecting function. U.S. Pat. No. 569,675 discloses a metallic pocket coin holder that is rigid and non-flexible. U.S. Pat. No. 572,296 discloses a combined puzzle purse and receptacle. The purse is opened by grasping the outer edges of the pouch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,354 discloses an oval container for holding keys, and the like. The edges of the container are pressed to open a central slit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,906 discloses an oval self-closing container, for holding coins and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,203 discloses a decorative rubber coin purse having reinforcement springs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,877 discloses a combination ring and cardholder, in which the credit card holding, stretchable pouch is attached to a key ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,281 discloses a self-closing protector receptacle and method of making the same. Pressing the receptacle perpendicular to its length direction opens a slit to accept objects such as jewelry. This rectangular device is self-closing. On releasing the edges, the receptacle closes due to spring action.
There remains a need in the art for a method and means for protecting buttons on articles of clothing during laundering, dry-cleaning and hot ion pressing operations. A button protector should be a flexible, low profile article, occupying minimal space, and composed of a heat and corrosion resistant material. The protector should shield the button from corrosive laundering and dry-cleaning chemicals, while allowing entry of chemicals that wash the fabric on which the button is sewn. The protector must be strong enough to withstand compressive force and shock impact produced by laundering machinery, to prevent chipping of buttons.